


His Pampered Prince

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pampering, Sexy Times, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Matt has been stressed recently and Mark decides to plan a day of relaxation for him. (This was inspired by the picture in the notes)





	His Pampered Prince

**Author's Note:**

> It had been 4 months since Mark had welcomed his boyfriend into his home. It was so nice having someone to share the bed with again after his divorce. That is why he was buzzing around his home trying to set up the most perfect date night for Matt. He was going to be out all day working on recording with his other band Alkaline Trio as well as copious amounts of interviews. He knew he’d be exhausted once he got back but he was hoping he would have enough patients left to deal with Mark’s plans. However, the more he thought about it, the more he decided against what he had originally premeditated. Instead he wanted to shower his lover in the most relaxing and pampered night of his life.

First, he rushed to the kitchen to attempt to make some of Matt’s favorite finger foods. He ended up making a complete mess, though he was very satisfied with the outcome. He was just desperately hoping that the food he had cooked tasted as good as it looked. He made roasted cauliflower bites, tofu tempura, and vegan mushroom crostini. It was his first time making any of it and after three hours of failed attempts he felt very accomplished. He wiped his hands off in his apron and turned around. He gaped when he seen the mess he had made. “Shit… better get started cleaning this up. I gotta run to the store.” He said sighing grabbing the cloth out of the sink.

After cleaning up the nightmare that had been his kitchen, Mark grabbed his keys off one of the counter and headed out to his car. He wanted to pick up a few bottles of lotion, some incense, and candles that he needed for tonight. He ended up picking out one of Matt’s favorite scents in the lotion, sweet pea. He got scentless candles just to set the mood, and also because he knew Matt preferred the aroma of the incense. He had gotten two different scents after talking to one of the workers. He settled for sandalwood and chamomile, both were meant to help relax whoever breathes it in. So, with bags in hand, he went back out to his car and started out for home.

On the way, Mark passed by an ice cream shop which gave him another idea. He knew Matt loved vegan chocolate-peanut butter ice cream. Then he decided to stop at the local organic store where it was sold. He also picked up some chocolate syrup as well. He knew all about Matt’s secret sweet tooth which he’d deny if asked. After paying, his phone rang just as he was about to walk out. Seeing that it was his beloved he answered it quickly. “Hello handsome.” Mark said smiling happy to hear from his boyfriend. “There’s a lot more scheduled today then I thought. I’m gonna be home late.” Matt replied. Mark could hear the frustration in his voice. When Mark had down time, Matt hated to have things to do, much rather be spending that time with his boyfriend.

Mark frowned being anxious to get his plan in action. “Well okay baby. I’ll see you when you get home.” He said as sweetly as he could to relax Matt. “I love you.” He swore he heard Matt’s smile through the phone. “I love you too Marky.” He answered with a slight giggle. And with that, the pair ended the conversation and Mark finally was on his way home.

It had only been forty minutes since his conversation with Matt and Mark could barely contain himself. He twiddled his thumbs for a while, played on his acoustic bass, paced all around the house, and even gave the dog 2 baths. How was he expected to pass 4 more hours? Matt had texted him saying he would be home around 8. Mark groaned and curled up on the couch. Maybe he could take a nap until then. Silly him for thinking that, his insomnia kicked his ass at night let alone in the middle of the day. He shifted several times, went to the recliner instead, hell, he even tried the floor. “Ugh…Matty I just want you home.” He thought aloud. His dog took advantage of him being on the floor and walked over to lick his face, snapping him out of his mopiness.

“Hey buddy.” He said through laughs. “Cut that out you silly thing.” Just as he was about to go get the leash so he could walk him to pass time, he heard a motorcycle come screaming down the street. Mark turned absolutely white. He had nothing ready at all. He stumbled into the kitchen grabbing all the food he had made, grabbed the plastic bags and raced to the bathroom. “Thank God the tub fills quickly.” He thought to himself. He set the food on the edge on wooden plates, balancing them so they don’t fall into the water. He placed the candles around the base of the tub and lit the incense it the corner by the window. It wasn’t exactly dark outside but it had been cloudy. He settled for turning all the lights off down the hall and in the bedrooms, and pulling the blind down on the bathroom window.  
And just as Matt was turning the key in the door, Mark ran outside, forgetting previously to buy flowers, he grabbed various ones from his yard and ran back into the bedroom. “Mark? What are you doing?” Matt asked walking in. He had seen him go by in a blur down the hall. “Oh, I didn’t even know you were home baby! I’m glad you are I missed you today. I’ll be out in a minute.” Mark called from their room, tearing up the petals all over. “Ok hun. I gotta piss so I’ll be right out to.” Matt replied. “Okay babe you do th- WAIT NO DON’T! DON’T GO IN THERE!”

“Um… why Mark?” He asked. “Be…Be…Because I have to!” Mark ran into the bathroom pushing Matt out of the way. “Mark, you are acting really weird. Are you okay?” Matt sounded concerned. Frankly, for his lover’s sanity. He had nearly forgotten to turn the water off. “I’m perfect baby.” He said stepping out. “Now come with me for a moment.” He took Matt by the hand and led him down the hall near the linen closet. He had shoved a robe in their unceremoniously earlier. “Strip for me baby.” Mark said. Matt started blushing. “O-okay?” Mark bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend pull off his clothes. He was down to his briefs now. They were teal with dark blue polka-dots and it made Mark nearly laugh. He used to tease Matt about wearing “manties” but had grown to find them quite sexy on him. “These too?” He asked. “Those too.” Mark said. He licked his lips a bit seeing as how Matt was half hard, feeling like he was putting on a show for the other man.

As he stepped out of his undies, Mark opened the closet and pulled out his black robe with an octopus embroidered on the belt. He moved behind Matt and slipped the robe on him. “What’s this for sweetheart?” Matt asked. “You’ll see babe.” Mark replied, taking him by the hand again. He led him into the bathroom and he watched as Matt’s eyes went wide. “Oh Mark… this is so romantic. I can’t believe you did this for me.” Matt said beginning to tear up. “Don’t cry you silly thing! You’ve been so stressed lately. How could I not try and help my baby boy relax?” Mark exclaimed laughing. “Now you go pee and I’ll get the jets running.” Remembering his boyfriend was trying to get to the bathroom earlier. “Deal.” Matt said chuckling.

When Matt was done going, He walked back over to the tub and let Mark slip his robe from him, handing it up on one of the towel hooks. Matt got in and sighed heavily. “It’s the perfect temperature. Oh it feels so nice Marky.” He said. Mark smiled and helped him sit on one of the corner seats down inside the tub. “Open up.” Matt smiled as Mark fed him some of the roasted cauliflower and other foods he had prepared. “Mmmm it tastes wonderful Mark. Did you make all this?” Matt asked. “I sure did baby.”

Mark fed the rest of the finger foods to his lover and started rubbing him down with a wash cloth. “Why don’t you get in with me Mark?” Matt asked smiling and pulling slightly on his lover’s wrist. “Well I did all this for you, so if you really want me to.” Mark grinned and started getting undressed. Matt’s breath hitched as he watched him step in. He loved the sight of Mark’s bare skin in the dim flames of the candles. Mark moved Matt so that he was sitting in his lap. He could feel Mark’s growing erection poking him in the ass. He experimentally ground down and listened as Mark groaned. “Save that for a bit later. I have more set up.” Mark said stroking Matt’s cheek.

“Why Mark Allen… you dog, doing all this to get me in bed later?” Matt asked jokingly. “Well it wasn’t originally part of the plan but arrangements can be made I suppose.” Mark answered with his own amount of wit. The two laughed and stayed embraced in each other’s arms for a while. Mark took to kissing and biting all up and down Matt’s neck. After, he licked along the shell of Matt’s ear and suckled on the lobe. By now, both men were sporting hard-ons and were eager to take this to whatever Mark had planned next.

Mark got out of the tub first, wrapping a towel around himself since he had given Matt his robe. He didn’t feel like going to get another. He helped his boyfriend out and dried him off before wrapping him back up in the robe. “You go on to the bedroom. I’ll blow out these candles. I’m right behind you.” He said, giving him a little push on his butt. Matt was nearly down to their room and Mark rushed out right behind him. He teared up again when he walked in seeing all the petals on the floor and more candles let around the room. “Oh Mark…” He said, this time the tears fell.

“Shhhh no crying baby. Come on, go get on the bed.” Mark said taking Matt into his arms before leading him to the bedside. “Take off the robe and lay on your stomach.” Matt nodded, sniffling and did as Mark asked. Mark dropped his towel onto the floor where he stood and crawled up behind Matt on the bed. He grabbed one of the bottles of lotion he had bought before sitting on the back of Matt’s thighs. His knees were on either side of the other man, steading most of his weight. He poured out some of the sweet-smelling stuff and rubbed it in his hands to warm it up a bit. Matt still hissed a bit when Mark put his moistened hands on his skin, but was soon moaning as his lover massaged his back.

“I remembered you telling me how your back had been bothering you.” He said but then leaned down to whisper into Matt’s ear. “I want to get you nice and limber before I bend you over and plunge my hard cock into that tight ass.” Matt moaned and Mark bit the shell of his ear. “Mark do it now! Please Marky take me right now!” Matt nearly shouted. If there was one thing that could always set him off, it was having his ears messed with. He was always self-conscious about how they stuck out but Mark loved them. Loved to kiss, bite, and lick them. Matt grew to love it too.

Mark then replaced the bottle of lotion with the lube from the night stand drawer. “Hands and knees babe.” He said lifting Matt’s hips up. After Matt lifted himself up, Mark bit at one of his ass cheeks then kissed it as if to apologize for the rough treatment. He repeated what he had done closer to Matt’s hole before delving his tongue into it. Matt moaned out his name loudly and pushed his ass back wanting more. Alongside of is tongue, Mark pressed in a lubed finger. He had bought flavored ones a while back and strawberry met his tongue. Though, after fitting the second one in he pulled back. He focused on stretching and preparing Matt with just his fingers instead.

He found his prostate quickly and had Matt mewling on the bed, already grasping at the sheets. “Yeah baby…you feelin’ good, huh?” Mark asked teasingly. Matt could only whimper. “I think you’re ready now baby. I bet you think so too.” Mark retracted his fingers and leaned over to kiss his lover as he lined up his cock. Their tongues intertwined and Mark licked over Matt’s teeth. He pulled back only to moan as he started to push in and bottom out within him. “So tight Matty. You’re always so good and tight for me.” Mark praised him. “You have the perfect body baby. God, you are such a gorgeous man. My gorgeous man.” Matt let out high pitched whimpers and whines at Mark’s words.

“Oh…Matthew…you take my cock so good.” Mark could feel his orgasm approaching but wanted to come together with his boyfriend. Not really knowing how close he was, Mark reached forward and took one of Matt’s nipples between his fingers as he held his hips in his other hand. He tweaked it gently and rolled it around. Matt was nearly crying from pleasure now and Mark watched as pre-cum started steadily dribbling from his cock.

“I-I’m gonna cum…Marky I’m gonna cum!” Matt sobbed and gripped the silken sheets below him. “Yes Matty! Let go for me!” Mark said feeling his own orgasm roll through him as Matt’s tight hole clenched around him, filling his lover. He shook as he watched his lover drip his own seed all over the bed. Mark pulled out slowly as to not cause Matt any discomfort, though he whined when he slipped out. Mark rubbed his own cock a few more times, getting the most out of it before the head became too sensitive. “Comere Matthew.” He pulled him into his arms so that he wouldn’t collapse into the mess and held him as they caught their breath.

“I have one more surprise for you.” Mark said smiling down at the man lying on his chest. “Is it clean sheets?” Matt asked. “No, you smart ass. Don’t worry though I’ll change them before we go to bed. Come on out to the veranda with me.” He said helping him up out of bed. Matt wobbled a bit at first on his legs after having such a powerful orgasm, but Mark made sure to steady him. “I don’t know if my body can take any more surprises like that one tonight.” Matt joked. “Hush and go sit down.” Mark replied leading him over to a lounge chair. Before slipping back into the house, Mark turned on the stereo he had outside and it started playing “Friday I’m in Love” by The Cure. Matt smiled and curled up in the chair, closing his eyes. It was dusk now outside and the hot California day had cooled down and the sky was a dark purple.

Mark returned with two glass bowels of the ice cream he had gotten earlier with the syrup drizzled over it. He shook Matt gently by the shoulder and handed him his. He had nearly drifted off, it was the perfect time out to take a nap though. Matt smiled and kissed Mark on the cheek. “You are such a romantic Mark Hoppus.” He said. “Only for you Matt Skiba.”


End file.
